Six Definitions of 'No Good'
by Marlicat
Summary: Day one: Muggleborns Lily Evans, Ashella Rambers, and Nora Lapps meet Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew on the train to Hogwarts. Year one: Marauders- and Lily.
1. Magic

**Yeah. Hi! This is my first story that has OC's in it just for fun. For Ash and Nora, I did their first accidental magic (letters next chapter) but the Marauders and Lily I did the letters for because I don't know if there is an 'official' version of their accidental magic or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Dearest readers of Harry Potter, we all know and love the Marauders deeply. They are some of the greatest characters in Harry Potter existence! And yet, how are they repaid for it? Each of them knocked dead before getting the chance to live a full life! Lily and James- dead at twenty-one! Sirius- killed just as he was getting to know his godson! Remus- murdered before his son could remember his face. And then Peter the Traitor- nobody cares much for him, but I will try to make him an esteemable character until his betrayal. (No one suspected him, remember?)**

--

Nine-year-old Ashella Rambers honestly had no idea why Brendon was suddenly hanging from the flagpole by his underwear. All she knew was that she was tired of being used as his punching bag no matter how much she fought back, and tired of the teachers turning a blind eye all the time. Ash, as she preferred to be called, along with every other kid on the playground, looked up at the humiliated bully and laughed, noisily and happily.

Ash was an only child, and she didn't have many real friends because she thought the other kids were all rather silly. The girl inherited her mother's dark hair and misleadingly innocent black eyes, but she had her father's angular face and broad shoulders. However, who she inherited her love of animals from was a confusing matter, because her parents, both firmly set against animals -though they were fine as long as they didn't come near them- would never get her a pet.

Soon, Ash was laughing so hard that the bruise over her ribs- a gift from Brendon- was aching terribly and tears of mirth were streaming across her face. _It really isn't so funny,_ Ash somehow thought through her laughter, _Brendon being hung up like that. But I'm just so happy about it! He won't bother me for a long time._

"Brendon!" one of the teachers screeched. Children went back to their activities abruptly, climbing up the slides and sitting on the monkey bars- that kind of stuff. ""What are you doing up there!?"

"_She did it, she did it!" _Brendon wailed, sobbing. He pointed at Ash from his height. Ash was still laughing hysterically.

_Well, THAT got their attention._

--

"Mummy! Mummy, I'm hungry!" Nora Lapps said unhappily to her single mother. Her mother, though, didn't pay her any more attention than it took to say, "For God's sake, shut _up_, Naomi!"

"Nora," the second-youngest daughter of five corrected automatically.

"Whatever," was the only reply.

Nora lived in a small, cramped house that was in horrible disrepair. She shared a room with her three sisters, and her brother had his own room- they pretty much tended to themselves. The two eldest had multiple jobs- the only reason they still had a home, but their mother had given up all activities that didn't involve television when their father had walked out.

"You dolt, you weren't trying to get food from her again, were you?" The eldest child, Millie, said. She scooped up her younger sister, who, at eight, was alarmingly light.

"I'm hungry," she told her older sister, clinging to her neck.

"I know, sweetheart. C'mon." Millie adjusted Nora onto her hip and brought her to the cabinet that was their kitchen area. She pried open a can of corn, and, after cleaning off a spoon with her shirt, fed it to the giggling Nora. The eight-year-old tugged her sister's long, vibrant brown hair and said, "What time is Jake getting home, Millie?" Jake was the second eldest child, sixteen years old.

"He'll get home when you're fast asleep." Millie murmured absently. Nora's face fell. "Again? I wanted to give him this pretty rock I found... he likes rocks." she added unnessecarily. Millie sighed inwardly. She knew her younger brother had always wanted to be a geologist. "Will you give it to him for me?"

"Absolutely." she smiled encouragingly at Nora.

Kelly, Nora's eleven-year-old sister, stomped her way into the kitchen area. "What's for dinner?" she demanded. Millie looked up, startled out of her thoughts, and blinked at Kelly helplessly. Nora looked at the can in Millie's hand, the spoon stirring slightly, and took it. She held it out to Kelly, who snatched it and left the room in a bad mood.

"Now what are you going to eat, bit?" she was asking, when suddenly a wonderful smell reached her nose- hot turkey, mingled with the scent of cheese and millions of other brilliant smells. She whirled around to find a huge table- not that you could see it under the platters of food covering almost every inch of it. A stuffed turkey, macaroni, pasta, fruit salad, potato chips, a plate of sandwhiches stacked in a pyramid- and it was all steaming _hot._

--

"James, love, stop changing people's hair colors." said Mrs. Potter as she exasperatedly changed her hair back from a vibrant crayon red.

"Sorry, mum." Eleven-year-old James grinned at her. He suddenly became solemn. "When's my letter going to get here?"

"When it gets here, James- which should be sometime today." she added, knowing he would continue to pester her should she not give a proper answer.

James was sitting in the living room, looking out the window impatiently as he waited for an owl to bring his Hogwarts letter. So when he heard something go _thump _against the window across the room, his yell of excitement was heard by everyone in the house.

"Mum! _Mu-um!"_

"James! I'm right here!" Mrs. Potter admonished, wiping her hands on a plush gold towel. She pulled open the window and an annoyed-looking owl flew in and perched on the couch. It dropped a letter into her hand and took off with a hoot.

"Open it-open it-open it!" James chanted hurriedly.

Mrs. Potter feigned a thoughtful look. "Maybe we should wait until after dinner," she pondered.

_"Noo!_ I can't wait that long!"

"Alright." his mom laughed.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term will start on September the first. Please find enclosed the list of books and materials you will need to purchase for use this school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"There you have it, James. You're going to Hogwarts."

"Yes!"

--

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,_

_I have heard the tragic story of your son's delicate situation. Though many feel that the boy is far too dangerous to be admitted, I myself religiously believe in second chances, and as the boy is not at fault in the first place, I believe he deserves a chance to learn. Your son, Remus Lupin, will be going to Hogwarts. Our Herbology professor, Pomona Sprout, has come into the possession of a Whomping Willow tree, which will be placed over a secret passage he can go through to undergo his transformations. I have sent a list of school supplies he will need. Madam Pomphrey will tend to any and all wounds he receives when transformed, I assure you. I hope your son will enjoy his time at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

As soon as the letter was finished, Remus John Lupin found himself enveloped in his parents arms. Both of them were crying with joy as Remus stood open-jawed with shock.

_I'm going to Hogwarts! _he realized elatedly. _I'm going to learn._

--

"Mother," Sirius Black called. "My Hogwarts letter is here!" He brought it downstairs to his mother and waved excitedly.

"Oh, Sirius, stop acting like such a plebeian." but she too was beaming, a rare occurance in the household.

_Mr. Black,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term will start on September the first. Please find enclosed the list of books and materials you will need to purchase for use this school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"Excellent, Sirius, I'm sure you'll learn a lot in Slytherin!" His father, Orion Black, roared.

Sirius's heart sank. He didn't want to be in Slytherin.

**Please review!**

**Marlicat**


	2. Magic Part Two

**Hullo! Yeah, I'm back so soon. I'm so excited about this story!**

Henrietta Pettigrew held her son's Hogwarts letter with obvious pride, reading over and over again. "Petey! Peter, your letter is here!" she called.

A chubby young boy came bounding down the stairs into the living room, eyes alight. "Really?!" Peter Pettigrew asked excitedly. His dirty blond hair was ruffled and some of the sleep dust was still in his eyes, but he couldn't have possibly been more awake.

"Absolutely!" his mum cried, and bent down to hug him. "Oh, I'm so proud!"

"Can I read it?" he pleaded. In his Muggle Donald Duck pajamas, he really was quite a sight to be seen.

"Sure, love. You do the honors." she beamed.

_Dear Mr. Pettigrew,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term will start September the first. Please find the enclosed list of books and materials you will need to purchase for use this year._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Peter unfolded the list he found inside the envelope and read:

101 Basic Charms to Know, by Brady Treinstein

Simple Brews by Lola Lessilus

How to Defend Yourself From the Dark Arts: Volume One by Peridy Peranoia

The Student's Guide to Magical Plants by Marcus Warshola

Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bogshot

How to Succeed With Transfiguration by Joy Jajingavich

Peter handed the list the list to his mum, who quickly scanned it and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Get dressed, Peter, we're going to Diagon Alley!"

Peter scampered back up the stairs and dashed into his room. Panting, he grabbed the first clean Muggle clothes he found and threw them on. He then proceeded to brush his teeth and drag a comb through his hair, halfway down the stairs even as he did so.

"Ready!" he told his mum. Mrs. Pettigrew had grabbed her wand as she ranted, "And you're going to learn so much, and make the best friends, oh Petey, you're going to love it there, just like I did!" Her eyes were shining. "Come, now, dear, we're going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron."

And with a pop, they were gone.

--

"Hey Nora, you have a letter!" Jake called.

"What? Me? Are you sure?" Nora answered suspiciously.

"Yeah, but... it's kind of weird. The address says Nora Lapps, Small Shared Room, House in Disrepair. Might be a prank."

"Oh. I have a friend that likes pranks. She probably sent it, delivered it herself or something... give it here please." Her older brother shrugged and complied, ruffling his hair in confusion. Nora opened the letter and started to read, ignoring her portly mother sitting on the sofa.

_Dear Miss Lapps,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term will start September the first. To arrive, you will need to go to Kings Cross station and enter through platform 9 3/4_. _Please find the enclosed list of books and materials you will need to purchase for use this school year. As you are what we wizards call Muggleborn, I, Professor McGonagall, will arrive shortly after this letter to help explain things to you and your family. Please wait until then to act._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"Geez, Nora, your friend has quite the sense of humor. Us- purchase something." he shook his head. But Nora was frowning.

"I dunno, this seems a little too elegant and well-worded for her. And it isn't her handwriting."

"But think logically, Nora- Hodnarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I mean, come on."

"Hogwarts," Nora corrected.

"Whatever. So what're you going t-" he stopped. Someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Nora called automatically. She ran across the room and opened the door. A stern-looking woman with black and grey speckled hair was standing there in some kind of green robes. She offered Nora a tight smile.

"Hello, I'm Minerva McGonagall. Is there a Nora Lapps here?" Nora stared, open-mouthed.

"Th- the lady from the letter?" she stuttered.

"Ah, I suppose. Miss Lapps?"

"T-that's me. So what do you mean by _magic?_"

"I suppose you'll be wanting me to prove it." McGonagall waved a stick of some sort and the room tidied itself. Millie, who had walked in with Kelly following close behind was staring in shock as Kelly gaped. "What's going on?!" she demanded, her voice rising uncontrollably.

Awed, Jake handed the letter to Millie, who scanned it quickly, not believing her eyes. Kelly jumped up and down. "What's happening? I don't get it!"

McGonagall held up a hand. "Please, calm down. Get the whole family in here so I can explain all at once."

"Erm-- well, yes ma'am. Come in, please."

--

"Happy birthday, Lily!" Everyone shouted. Lily Evans grinned.

"Make a wish!" Her sister, Petunia, urged her. The older sister of the two leaned back in the open window, relaxed.

_I wish I could go to Hogwarts with Sev,_ she wished eagerly, and opened her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she got ready to blow out the candles-- only to hear Petunia shriek as a lumpy shape flew past her from the window. The shape landed on the table and Lily recognized it as an owl. An owl holding a letter.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. Could it be? Lily watched in silence as the owl dropped the letter and flew back out the window. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed it. The envelope was addressed to her.

Around the table, everyone had gone silent. They had all heard the boy Severus Snape talking to Lily, and agreed it explained some of the things she did, but they had only half believed it.

Suddenly, Lily tore open the letter, and, trembling, read:

"_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term will start September the first. To arrive, you will need to go to Kings Cross station and enter through platform 9 3/4_. _Please read the enclosed list of books and materials you will need to purchase for use this school year. As you are what we wizards call Muggleborn, Professor Filius Flitwick will arrive shortly after this letter to help explain things to you and your family. Please wait until then to act._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

_"Oh- my- God," _Lily's mother breathed.

--

"Ashella, go check the mail." her father told her, scanning the paper.

Ash made a face. "Will you get me a pet?"

"No." Ash sighed. The answer was _always _no. The Rambers were quite wealthy, and Ash, an only child, could usually get whatever she wanted. But not a pet. No, never a pet.

So Ash pushed the front door open and trotted up the driveway. She pulled open the mailbox and yanked out the few letters inside. Going back down the drive, she looked through them, muttering, "Ads, ads, bills, bills, bills, billsbillsbills, ads- hm, me..." she tucked her letter under her arm as she went inside and threw the rest to her dad.

"The one you're holding too, Ashella."

"It's for me," she protested, shaking her head.

That got his attention. "Darling," he called. "Ashella has a letter!" There was a muffled "What?" from upstairs, and a woman with dark hair and full lips came down.

"Ash has a letter?" Mrs. Rambers asked. "Read it, honey."

"Geez," Ash muttered.

_Dear Miss Rambers,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term will start September the first. To arrive, you will need to go to Kings Cross station and enter through platform 9 3/4_. _Please read the enclosed list of books and materials you will need to purchase for use this school year. As you are what we wizards call Muggleborn, the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid will arrive shortly after this letter to help explain things to you and your family. Please wait until then to act._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"Witchcraft?" her father asked, stunned. "What's this talk of witchcraft?"

"That's what the letter says, Dad." said an equally stunned Ash.

Suddenly there was a heavy thump on the front door, which her mother answered. She uttered a small scream at the man she saw behind it-- he was huge, and had to duck to get through the doorway.

"Hullo!" the man beamed. "My name's Hagrid, and I'm supposed teh tell yeh 'bout Hogwarts."

**Do you think I went overboard with Hagrid's accent thing?**

**Marlicat**


	3. What To Do, How To React?

**Sorry for the long wait. I had relatives. Very religious relatives, too, and it was annoying the heck out of me because I wanted so badly to update except I COULDN'T! because visiting, religious grandmothers, aunts, cousins, and uncles mean NO COMPUTERS FOR ME! It was killing me.**

**And for the record, you will be seeing the Serious/Sirius pun a lot in this story. And it will be intended every single time.**

**Ahem. So anywhos (yes, it's supposed to be anywhos) this chapter is dedicated to sdove05. Sarah. Yeah. Her. She's my friend from school, so she's been helping me come up with nicknames and funnies and stuff.**

**SIRIUS EFFING BLACK!! (Inside joke) (Sorta)**

Nora and her family all squeezed themselves into the sofa, her mom taking up almost one side by herself. The woman, McGonagall, was a professor -Transfiguration, she'd told them with a hint of pride- at the school Hogwarts and refused a seat on the couch when it was offered. This may have been because she was more comfortable standing, but Nora thought it was most likely because of her mother. Professor McGonagall had been glancing at her with barely concealed disgust.

"So who is Nora's guardian?" she asked. Again another dart to her mother.

"That would be me," Millie said hastily. "I'm the eldest."

"Then I assume this _dignified lady_ is your mother?" McGonagall's nostril's flared. Millie was reminded of being a small child all over again, and apparently the others felt the same. The Professor received nods in response. McGonagall's expression softened just barely, and she muttered something no one could fully understand.

"So," Jake said. "What's this about _magic_?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and began an explanation.

"Your sister, Nora, is a witch. She is what we call Muggleborn, which means she has no magical relations whatsoever. Muggle is the word we use for non-magical humans- like you. If a witch or wizard were to remain untrained throughout their lives, terrible things could occur. The magical person in question could kill themselves or someone else, they could reveal the existence of magic to the Muggle world, they could even use their abilities to lift themselves up to a point of power and cause great harm to the world around them. These are not even all of the possibilities. Thus being so, there is a school for learning how to control and utilize magic- Hogwarts. Nora will be going there. I expect, of course, you will want a demonstration."

"No," Millie quickly told her. "You already did the- tidy up- wave- wand thing. We saw it." She fiddled nervously with a lock of her hair.

"But that letter said we would have to purchase supplies for Nora," Jake said. "And we really don't have any money to spare."

"Actually," Millie interrupted. "I recently got a raise at my job at the daycare. It's not much, but we might be able to get some of the supplies if we stretch it... and sell a few things."

"Like half the house?" Jake asked dryly, skimming the list of school supplies.

"That is quite unnecessary." McGonagall said. "There are many wizarding families who donate old school books and cauldrons and such. The only thing you will really have to purchase for yourself is a wand and robes and, though you don't have to, a pet."

Nora sat silently in a sort of half-shock as Millie and Jake discussed her future with Professor McGonagall. Why had her older siblings accepted this so readily? I mean, magic?- come on. There was no such thing. But if that was true, then what explained how McGonagall had cleaned the room, and all by waving a stick?

"Would you like to tell me of any accidental magic Nora has done?" McGonagall was saying. Nora snorted. She'd never done any type of magic, she thought smugly. She would have known if she had.

To her ultimate shock, however, Millie said, "I can think of a few things, but mainly just one time- things were _really _bad for us and we could hardly afford food. All of a sudden a table full of the most wonderful-smelling foods was sitting in the kitchen. No one could understand what happened. After a while, though, we just ate it and told ourselves it was a gift from God and tried to forget about it."

"I did not do that!" Nora exclaimed.

"You did," Millie told her wearily.

"I'm surprised you don't remember it." Jake added. "You ate as much as you could and gave me a little piece of granite. Then you were out like a rock."

Nora was, indeed, very much out like a rock.

--

Lily's mom rubbed her forehead weakly. "Well." she said. "At least we know it's true."

There was a knock at the door, and Lily rushed to open it, saying, "I expect that will be Professor Flitwick." She tore the door open in her excitement. There was a short, rather plump man at the door.

"Hello!" he greeted her cheerfully, holding out a hand for her to shake. "My name is Filius Flitwick- I'm the Charms teacher at Hogwarts."

"Come in." Lily said. She beckoned rashly to her parents, who came into the foyer quickly and smiled, getting over their shock and beaming.

Professor Flitwick stepped into the house and glanced around quickly before turning his attention to Lily and her parents.

Lily watched as the Professor warmly shook hands with both of her parents. Petunia had skulked into the room, glaring unhappily at the chubby wizard.

"As you read in the letter, your daughter Lily is a witch. You most likely want me to prove-"

"Oh no," Lily's mum said elatedly. "We already know about magic and Hogwarts and such."

"You do?" Professor Flitwick asked confusedly.

"Yes." her father told him. "A boy down the road is a wizard- he recognized Lily was a witch and informed her about it. That certainly explained several strange things our daughter has done. Come here, Lily, and Petunia too. Petunia is our eldest child." he told Flitwick proudly, putting an arm around his two daughters when they drew near him.

Professor Flitwick seemed quite unsure of what to do next. He was used to having to show Muggles about magic, but them already knowing? That had never happened before.

"Well," he said uncertainly. "If that is so, then all we must do now is arrange a time for you to go to Diagon Alley and get Lily's materials for school. I will bring you to the Leaky Cauldron, and there will be wizards stationed to bring you through."

'Is there anything else?" Mrs. Evans inquired.

"No, there isn't. I suppose, then, that I will be on my way. How is this weekend for Diagon Alley?"

"Just fine," Mr. Evans said happily, giving Petunia and Lily a squeeze.

Professor Flitwick rather hurriedly departed, shaking the strange meeting from his mind and Apparating back to his home.

--

"Hullo." Ash said rather faintly, staring up at the giant in her living room. The huge man had a large beard and was wearing a chunky overcoat. He held in his hand a pink umbrella. Her mother swayed a bit and collapsed on the plushy sofa as her father gaped and spluttered.

"Rubeus Hagrid." the towering man said. "Ye can jus' call me Hagrid."

"Wh- who- what is this?!" her father demanded. "A letter of shit about magic, and now a giant with a pink umbrella appears and scares my family half to death!"

Hagrid looked rather taken aback. "Well," he started. "Yer daughter, Ashella, is a witch-"

"_No she bloody well is not!"_

"She is," Hagrid told him. "An' she needs t' come t' Hogwarts where she can learn t' use an'-"

"_**No daughter of mine is or ever will be involved in devilry and witchcraft!" **_Mr. Rambers roared, standing in his fury.

"S' not _devilry-_"

"Dad-"

"_**Evil and hocus pocus corrupting my child's mind-"**_

"S' not evil, sir-"

_"Dad-"_

**_"IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!"_**

_**"DAD! HEY YOU! IT MAKES SENSE! I GET IT!**_" Ash screamed. "Okay, you? Got it, Dad? I'm a witch. I do magic. It makes sense- now I know what happened to What's-His-Face."

Ash's father had turned an otherwise very lovely shade of purple- a sort of plum color, Ash thought- and was breathing very heavily. "You are not a witch. There is no such thing as magic, only the workings of the devil. Jazzy got caught up in that, she went to that school, and hardly had she graduated when she was knocked dead by a demon!"

Hagrid, watching from the sidelines, concluded that it was likely a good idea to stay out of it until they resolved their argument.

"Aunt Jessica? But you never talk about her!" Slowly, though, a realization hit Ash. "She was a witch?! No wonder, then, you're so set against it!"

Mrs. Rambers had since stirred, opened her eyes, and sat up, massaging her temples. "Dear," she said weakly. "I remember meeting Jessica- Jazzy- when I met your parents. Later on, when I married into the family and was told about her magic, I wanted nothing to do with her either- I understood why you avoided her so much and were so blunt to her now. But really, God would not have created people with these special abilities if He believed it was evil."

"He didn't- magic doesn't- evil demons-" the color was fading from his face; he was running out of arguments next to his wife's logic.

"It was a dragon, we were told, not a demon but a natural creation of the Heavenly Father." her mother said calmly.

"Not Ashella-"

"Darling, it couldn't have been more obvious that she was a witch. We knew it at once when the teacher reported the recess incident. The boy kept insisting Ash did it, and the woman wanted to know if Ash had any way of doing something such as hanging a boy almost twice her size from a flagpole in roughly a second. Without a body noticing until the boy screamed, either. It was obviously magic."

Her father slumped his shoulders and sat down sulkily on the leather couch. "Fine. _Fine."_ he tossed his arms in the air. "She can go to the bloody school."

Mrs. Rambers grinned weakly at Ash and went to soothe her husband.

Ashe turned to Hagrid. The man-giant looked rather unsure of where and when he should say something. "Hullo. I'm Ashella- but Dad's the only one who calls me that; I hate the name. Call me Ash." she held out her hand to shake, and Hagrid's hand dwarfed hers as he greeted her. "Hagrid, right?"

"That's right." he smiled at her through his beard and glanced back at her parents, who were engaged in a quiet conversation.

"Oh, they won't be paying you much attention, shocking as it is. Just tell me what I need to know, and I'll relay it to them when I think they might be able to handle it. You see, my dad can be rather nasty coming out of denial." she grinned at him and shrugged. "So what kind of pranks can you pull with magic?"

--

**'Lo! Sorry again for the wait. And did you know, by the way, that when you're doing Lily's name in possessive form (see previous) your finger want to type 'Lilie's' or 'Lilies' or something like that. It's really quite annoying.**

**Bastet Out**


	4. Don't Ask

Sirius trudged behind his parents as they pranced through Diagon Alley. He clutched his school materials as he gloomily surveyed his future as a Slytherin. He would have to hate Muggles, and Muggleborns- Mudbloods, he corrected himself mentally. Mudbloods, Mudbloods, Mudbloods. He cringed every time he thought the word, though. He wouldn't ever be able to hate them really.

_Flashback (Yay! Flashback!)_

_A five year old Sirius Black sneaked away from his mother mischievously as she sat chatting civilly with Mrs. Malfoy._ What's so bad about Muggles? _he wondered curiously. There were some right next door. Of course, they never saw the Blacks. Sirius crept around the Muggles' fence, hearing some children screeching with laughter. So these were Muggle kids. There were two, a small girl, and what seemed to be her older brother. Sirius approached them slowly, and they stopped playing on a wooden swing set with a slide in order to stare at him._

_"Who're you?"the girl asked him._

_"Sirius..." Sirius trailed off. The two were giggling. "What?"_

_"That's a _funny_ name."_

_"It is not!" Sirius said crossly. "What's your name, then?"_

_"I'm Sarah." the girl said. "That's my brother, Scott." the boy smiled at him and nodded._

_"Oh." said Sirius. "Can I play with you two?" _

_"Yeah!" Scott said. "It'll be nice to have another boy here instead of just a silly girl."_

_"I'm not silly!" Sarah shouted unhappily. _

_The three played games as if they had been best friends their whole lives. During hide and seek, when Scott was It, Sarah hid with Sirius behind a raspberry bush. Sirius glanced impishly from an overripe raspberry to Sarah's flowery shirt, then grabbed the berry and smushed it onto her shirt with glee. Sarah squeaked and squashed one against his face in turn. Soon they were having a raspberry fight, and when Scott found them giggling and covered in red juice, he was only all too eager to join in._

_Sirius crept home when his two new friends were called in for dinner, feeling slightly panicked. It had been noon when he left! He'd been gone for hours! He raced over the fence and inside the house where his mother sat, looking both stately and afraid. "Sirius!" she gasped when she saw him. "Where- where have you been all this time?"_

_"I went to see the Muggles. They were nice, Mummy. Why don't you like them?" _

_His mother stood, dumbfounded, and said, "Go to your room! Muggles-" she spat the word. "Are not **nice!**"_

_Sirius had often, after that, watched Sarah and Scott play in their sunny little backyard. As Scott began having homework at his school, and, in turn, less time to play with Sarah, she began sitting on a swing all alone most every day. Sometimes she would sit there for hours, and others for only a few minutes. And some days, she would glance around and call out, "Sirius! Sirius?"_

_"Sirius?"_

_End Flashback_

Sirius sighed. He'd never talked to Sarah or Scott since that one day, and eventually, Sarah's mum had convinced her that Sirius- "What a silly name, anyways, dear!" -was imaginary, though Scott had told her that Sirius was real. Their mum wouldn't hear it. "None of the neighbors _have_ kids, dears!" A small smile flitted onto Sirius' face, though, as he remembered Sarah's never-ending fondness for swings and her tradition of raspberry-picking. "Yes, dear, raspberries _are_ quite _delicious,_ but _really_, why is it so very _important?_"

One could learn a lot from a window.

--

James stopped his mum as he grappled with his new books. His dad grasped his new cauldron. "Can we go to Zonko's?"

Mr. Potter glanced back at his son. "Sure," he said. Mrs. Potter stopped, her mouth partially open, and scowled. "Alright." she grumbled. "But only after we dump this load."

James allowed himself a small, triumphant smile as he followed his parents into the Leaky Cauldron. His father ambled over to an empty table and gently dropped the cauldron onto the surface. He then straightened his back and rubbed it, groaning. Still grinning, he set his own load onto the table as his mother, with a sigh, sat down in one of the chairs. "Must we linger here any longer?" she asked. "I long to return to my scrolls."

"Just resting for a minute, dear." Mr. Potter assured her.

James cocked his head curiously as a large- no, towering man approached his father. There was a haughty, smug sort of look on his face. Behind him trailed a boy who, James assumed, was about his own age, and what appeared to be his mother.

James's father, upon seeing the man, sprang to his feet. He glared fiercely, but the other man towered at least a head and a half over Mr. Potter, though he was by no means a short man.

"Black," he spat.

"Potter," the man returned. Mrs. Potter glanced between the two, her brows coming together in worry. James's smile had disappeared by now. He'd heard of the Blacks. Pureblood fanatics, as his father described them. So the boy behind him, no doubt, was Sirius Black, who would be starting Hogwarts this year too._ A Slytherin,_ James thought.

"What brings you here, _Orion?_"

"Why, I'm preparing my wonderful son for his Slytherin education!"

"I'm sure he'll grow up to be as much of a--"

"_That's_ enough! We're leaving!" With surprising strength, Mrs. Potter shoved the cauldron, loaded with school supplies, into Mr. Potter's arms. James picked up his new wand and books, then allowed his mother to tow the two male Potters back into Diagon Alley. As they exited, James looked back to the sneering face of Orion Black, and then the other boy. Their eyes met for a brief second, and James was surprised to note the absolute misery on Sirius's face.

A few minutes later, the Potter family had Apparated back to their home, and James had other things on his mind besides the unhappiness of a Black.

"We can still go to Zonko's, right?"

--

Ash looked over her school list. "That's it. Except... maybe, a pet?"

"No!" her mother shuddered.

Hagrid, who had taken a liking to Ash, immediately jumped in to help. "But havin' a pet helps t--ter do all kinds of things. Owls, 'specially, ter deliver any mail ye get."

"_No!_ Especially not a bird!" If anything, Hagrid trying to help had only made it worse. Ash's mother was terrified of the friendly, big-boned man.

Ash sighed. Maybe someday she would be able to win this battle. And if she couldn't, she would surround herself with animals at every opportunity.

"Well, if that's it, we're leaving." Mrs. Rambers announced.

"Wait!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Did yeh get yer wand yet?"

"Oh, no, we didn't!" cried Ash. She grinned. "Thanks, Hagrid. I might've forgotten!" She clutched her mom's hand. "C'mon, let's go!" The two adults followed Ash, who rushed as if she were being timed.

At Ollivander's, Ash was peering impatiently around the dusty room. "Hellooo?" she called.

"Hello. I assume you are here for a wand?"

All three in the group jumped. Ash turned to see a man with creepy gray eyes and a soft voice approaching them. "Y-yes."

"Very well, then." He looked at a long case he was holding in his arms. "Try this one." He took it out. "Willow, eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstring, good for jinxes. Give it a wave."

Feeling rather silly, Ash waggled the wand in the air. Ollivander snatched it from her immediately and put it back in its case.

This became routine for the next half hour or so. Ollivander would hand Ash a wand, Ash would begin to wave it, Ollivander would snatch it away, mutter, and give her a new one.

Ollivander appeared quite exasperated now. Ash was starting to worry that maybe it had been a mistake, and she wasn't a witch or anything, and all that trouble with her father was for nothing.

"Try this," he snapped. "Vine carved plantation teak, twelve inches, somewhat whippy, hair from a unicorn mane. Decent all around but specializing in curses and Transfiguration."

Ash waved it hopelessly and immediately something felt... right. Golden sparks shot out.

"Finally!" Ollivander sighed. Wands and cases were strewn all over the shop. "Seven Galleons. Six Galleons and eleven Sickles if you get out of here fast."

They ran out of the store.

-----------------

**Yes, I updated. Finally. I'll have to break all of this into little pieces. Don't worry, they'll get to Hogwarts EVENTUALLY.**

**Marlicat is SO Out  
**


End file.
